


Kissed ~ Magnus’ pov

by lorna_mf



Series: x malec oneshots x [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorna_mf/pseuds/lorna_mf
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of Cassandra Clare’s ‘Kissed’ extract from her website, but in Magnus’ POVEnjoy!(All of the characters and dialogue belong to Cassandra Clare)





	Kissed ~ Magnus’ pov

Magnus had just poured himself his first drink of the night. It was a cocktail he had been trying to prepare for weeks and he felt that he had finally perfected it. And he couldn't wait to try it. It was a deep blue, almost like the ocean, with silver lusher dust floating through it, making it look metallic. The glass was millimetres away from his lips when-

_buzzzzzz_

Magnus groaned at the sound of his obnoxiously loud buzzer. He'd been looking forward to a night in. Alas, a High Warlock's duties were never done. He just hoped it wasn't those dumb shadowhunters again.

He jumped up off of the couch and walked to the microphone by his door and pressed down on the button.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" Magnus rolled his eyes as he said his usual announcement whenever someone tried to buzz up.

" _Er, it's me. I mean Alec. Alec Lightwood._ "

Magnus let go of the microphone button and his eyes widened in the surprised. Alec Lightwood. Huh. Who'd have thought that one of the only charming Lightwoods he'd ever known would actually come back after just a wink and saving his life. Magnus contemplated his decision for a while before deciding to just go for it and let him up. Just to see what he had to say of course.

Magnus pressed the button and opened his front door. He leaned against the door frame and looked at the entrance to the hall expectantly, waiting for that boy to walk through.

When he did arrive, he saw Alec stare at him for a while before looking down to the ground. Magnus looked at himself quickly. He wasn't surprised the boy had looked away. He was wearing jeans that hung very low on his hips and Alec had that aura of 'I have no experience whatsoever in any kind of flirting, nor have I ever been attracted to a man like that'. It was cute.

"Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said with a smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He saw Alec look past him into his loft.

"Do you have company?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He knew for a fact that that single movement made his biceps look even more amazing than usual. Seeing Alec's eyes dart to his arms and then nervously back to the floor, it had the desired effect.

"Why do you want to know?" Magnus asked.

"I was hoping I could come in and talk to you."

Curiouser and curiouser still.

Magnus inspected Alec up and down. He was wearing black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top of it. Judging by all of his other outfits Magnus had seen him in, Alec was definitely a monochrome man. And he worked it very well indeed.

"Hmmm." Magnus he made his cat eyes flash an ever brighter amber for a second, purely for dramatic effect. "Well alright then." With that he turned swiftly and entered into his own home. He wasn't sure whether Alec would actually follow. He flicked his wrist to close the door after a few moments and was relieved to see Alec standing awkwardly by the closed door when he looked to check.

Magnus looked at him for a second in confusion before gesturing to one of his golden velvet armchairs. Alec took a sharp intake of breath before rushing to it and sitting down. Magnus decided to sprawl himself across a tufted ottoman with his legs spread out. He knew for a fact that his t-shirt rode up a bit when he did so, showing a bit of his stomach. He also knew for a fact that Alec would no longer have anywhere else to look. His plan was going very well in his opinion.

"Would you like some tea?" Magnus said, deciding to go with formalities, as it was probably what Alec was used to.

Alec just nodded. Magnus was mildly disappointed that Alec hadn't said anything since entering. He had a beautiful voice. Magnus shrugged to himself lightly before snapping his fingers and making a hot and fresh cup of tea he'd 'bought' from a coffee shop down the road. He held in a laugh when Alec felt the heat in his hand and almost dropped it on the floor in surprise of it appearing out of nowhere.

"By the angel!" He shouted.

"I LOVE that expression." Magnus laughed. "So quaint."

"Did you steal this tea?" Alec looked at him suspiciously. Magnus decided it was best to dodge that question. He didn't want to reveal himself as the thief he was when he was having his first conversation with Alec.

"So. Why are you here?" Magnus opted for instead of the truth. He wasn't interested in wasting any time. He still had that cocktail to try.

"I wanted to thank you." Alec said, not before taking a large gulp of tea, as if that was the only thing that could actually bring him to speak. "For saving my life."

Magnus' eyebrows raised. This boy really was a puzzle. Although, Magnus rather enjoyed the thought of one day working out how he worked, inside and out.

"You wanted to thank me."

"You saved my life." Alec repeated, as if that explained his whole long journey to Magnus' loft only to thank him. "But I was delirious and I don't think I really thanked you. So thank you."

Magnus was still rather confused.

"You're... welcome?"

Alec put his tea down suddenly and stood up. He looked as though he was almost shaking with nerves and wanted to sink into the floor, never to return to the surface again.

"I should go." He said hurriedly, brushing himself off.

Magnus decided to stand up also and go for it.

"After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn Just to thank me?" Magnus placed a hand on the young Lightwood's cheek and stroked his cheekbone. "Now _that_ , would be a wasted effort."

Alec did nothing at all to flinch away from Magnus' touch or move away completely. He merely sunk back down to the armchair and sat again.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. That was not what he expected. In all honesty, Magnus was purely testing Alec by that point seeing whether he would get scared off by the simplest of touches.

"Huh."

"What?" Alec's face and neck immediately flushed red. "What is it?"

"You're just..." Magnus suddenly felt Chairman Meow brushing up against the back of his leg. He swooped down to pick him up and turned back to Alec. The shadowhunter seemed entranced by Magnus' fluidity. "Not what I expected."

"From a shadowhunter?"

"From a Lightwood."

Alec's eyes fell to the floor yet again.

"I didn't realise you knew my family." He said quietly.

"I've known your family for hundreds of years." Magnus waves his hand absentmindedly. Oh yes, he knew the Lightwoods. What a bunch they were. He could never quite decide his opinion on them. There was Gideon, who married an ascended mundane, which shocked everyone. But there was also Gabriel, who was quite the pompous ass, but okay at the best of times. Magnus looked at Alec to see if he could find any recognisable traits. But annoyingly, Magnus couldn't really see anything that reminded him of the Lightwoods he once knew. If only. Those two were much easier to read. "Now your sister, she's a Lightwood. You on the other hand-"

"She said you liked me." Alec suddenly blurred out.

Magnus stopped and looked down at him.

"What?"

"Izzy. My sister. She said you liked me. _Liked me,_ liked me."

Magnus almost burst into laughter, but stopped in fear of offending Alec. He was so young, so innocent. Oh, how Magnus wanted to _corrupt_ that man.

" _Liked you_ , liked you? Sorry, are we twelve now?" Magnus couldn't be bothered to hide his grin so he instead smiled into his cat's fur.

"Jace said it too." (Magnus internally groaned at the sound of Blondie's name.) "That you liked me. That when he buzzed up here, you thought he was me and you were disappointed it was him. That never happens."

"Doesn't it? Well it should."

Magnus highly believed that and didn't bother to deny that he was fairly disappointed. Why would someone as beautiful as Alexander be pushed aside for someone like _Jace_.

"No, I mean- Jace, he's... Jace." As if that were to be explanation enough.

"He's trouble." Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. "But you Alexander, are totally without guile. Which, in a Lightwood, is a conundrum. You've always been a plotting sort of family, like a low rent Borgias. But there isn't a lie in your face. I get the feeling everything you say is straight forward."

"Do you want to go out with me?" Alec said, now leaned forward and looking at Magnus carefully, looking for any kind of reaction.

Magnus blinked. Did Alec just ask _him_ out? No, that was Magnus' goal of the evening. For him to ask not the other way round. This troubled Magnus even more. He still had no idea how to deal with this boy. He was way too surprising.

"See. That's was I mean. Straightforward."

He saw Alec turn red again. Magnus had to admit, it was adorable. It was instantly even more beautiful when he started to chew his lip.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Magnus was sat down again, stoking his cat with his own cat eyes narrowed. "Not that I'm not highly desirable, but the way you asked, it seemed like you were having some sort of fit-"

"I just do." Alec said simply. "I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes and I could try- I mean, we could try-" He put his face in his hands and his voice got muffled. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Magnus was struck with the overwhelming urge to go and hug that boy until he felt better. He reigned himself in however. He couldn't just go doing that before they'd even gone on any kind of date yet. So he went for a more gentle approach.

"Does anyone know you're gay?"

Sure it was forward, but still in a more gentle way.

Magnus saw that Alec had started breathing heavily. He was confused somewhat. If Alec had asked him on a date, why is he so impossibly scared that something bad would happen if he admitted he was gay out loud to Magnus.

"Clary." His voice had gone rough. "Which was an accident. And Izzy, but she'd never say anything."

"Not your parents? Not Jace?" Magnus asked quizzically with an eyebrow raised.

"No!" Alec said loudly and hastily. "No, and I don't want them to know. Especially not Jace."

The demon inside Magnus growled with jealousy. He could sense that Alec had some kind of feeling towards that Jace. More than just a parabatai feeling, or a brotherly one. Definitely a more intense feeling.

"I think you could tell him." Magnus said honestly. As jealous as he was, he still wanted the best for Alec. And telling his parabatai would be the best for him. It wasn't good keeping secrets from parabatai. "He went to pieces like a jigsaw puzzle when he thought you were going to die. He cares-"

"I'd rather not." He said nervously running his hands up and down his thighs. Magnus' mind was filled with more sinful thoughts as he looked at those thighs. But Alec was spilling his heart out to him. He had to concentrate. "I've never had a date. I've never even kissed anyone. Not ever." He confessed quietly as if he was ashamed. "When Izzy said you liked me, I thought-"

"I'm not unsympathetic, but do you _like_ me? Because the being gay business doesn't mean you can just through yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because you're not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't." Magnus _really_ hoped Alec did like him. But he wasn't prepared to force him into anything. As Alec had said himself, he was very new to romance.

Magnus knew that he liked Alec. And it was a problem. He could feel himself falling very hard for him, and the fact that he was a shadowhunter could prove very problematic. It was almost unheard of for a downworlder to be openly with a shadowhunter, and the fact that it would be a gay relationship could make it even worse for Alec. And that was something Magnus didn't want to happen.  There was also the possibility that this was just an experiment for Alec. He could be just trying things out to be on certain. He may decide that once he was finished with his first kiss, date, first time, that he had experienced everything he needed to with Magnus, but had never liked him back. That having the experience with Magnus was enough and he could then just move onto someone that actually meant something to him.

Yet, Magnus found himself thinking back to when he had been healing Alec. How downright gorgeous he had looked, even on his deathbed. The way that when the pain peaked right before it calmed, Alec grabbed onto his wrist and held an iron grip. The feeling of his pale, calloused hands of Magnus' tanned, soft skins was a contrast Magnus definitely wanted to feel again. The way that Alec had even mumbled his name as he slipped into unconsciousness. Magnus' heart exploded when he heard and realised that he was the shadowhunters last thought before he fell into a blissful sleep after so much pain and exhaustion from the demon poison. Magnus stayed with him the whole night, even though he didn't need to. He claimed it was to be there in case anything went wrong. But he knew it wouldn't. His magic was fool proof. He just wanted to watch the boy as he slipped from being awake, to being asleep again. Too many times, they made eye contact and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he fell asleep again. Just those bits of eye contact were enough for Magnus though. Just to know that Alec acknowledged that Magnus was there, and didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yes." Alec said, snapping Magnus back to reality. "I like you."

Magnus' heart skipped a beat and he stared deeply into Alec's eyes, making sure he was telling the truth. Those deep pools of blue with shining green flecks drew him in and he knew that he was in big trouble with this one.

"It's so odd." Magnus breathed, still not looking away. "Genetics. Your eyes, that colour..." He realised what he was about to say and shook his head, stopping himself.

"The Lightwoods you knew didn't have blue eyes?"

"Green-eyed monsters." Magnus stated with a smirk. He put Chairman Meow down on the floor; one final test. He watched with a blinding smile and his cat sauntered towards Alec and lovingly brushed against his legs, rubbing his head on his ankle. "The Chairman likes you."

"Is that good?" Alec said with one eyebrow raised.

"I never date anyone my cat doesn't like." Magnus said as if it was obvious and that Alec should've understood at once. "So let's say Friday night?"

Alec allowed himself to smile, the first one Magnus was seen all evening. God was it a breath of fresh air.

"Really? You want to go out with me?"

"You have to stop playing hair to get Alexander. It makes things difficult." Magnus winked and grinned. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief. This had ended exactly the way he wanted it to. He had a date with an undeniably hot shadowhunter. And he honestly could not wait. However, he paused at the door, almost causing Alec to walk into him, and turned round with his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Alec blanched as if he thought Magnus was going to call off the date.

"Never kissed anyone?" Magnus asked. "No one at all?"

"No, not a real kiss-"

"Come here." Magnus grabbed Alec by the elbows and hugged him closer. After the high he was feeling from getting a date with Alec, he was feeling confident. Very confident indeed.

Magnus looked that boy in the eyes one more time. It was time for him to do something he'd wanted to do from the moment Alec had walked into his party a week ago.

He placed two fingers under Alec's chin, lifting it up so their lips were level and connected them together, the feeling of Alec's lips against his own making his stomach swirl with joy. Since Alec obviously had no idea what he was doing, Magnus thought he should probably take the lead. He parted Alec's lips and allowed his tongue to touch Alec's lightly. The shadowhunter's breath hitched but he fell into it, slowly but surely. They found their own rhythm in the kiss, using everything they had, their own musical of lips, teeth and tongue.

Magnus jolted by the feeling of Alec softly stroking the bit of skin on his waist, that Magnus had purposely left showing the whole time, and slid his hands up the warlock's shirt. Magnus shivered as Alec's cold hands connected with his warming chest and stomach. Magnus practically melted in his arms. He searched desperately for the belt loops on Alec's jeans and frantically used them to pull Alec closer towards him. And he just couldn't help himself. He pulled away from Alec's lips, not ignoring the tiny noise that he made when they separated, something that made Magnus very proud of himself. Before Magnus got drawn back to those lips, he latched his own onto Alec's neck and placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over it.  He could feel Alec's hands fall from his chest and his knees began to wobble from the amazing sensation that Magnus' lips on his neck was giving him.

Just before Alec collapsed to the floor in sheer pleasure, Magnus released him and was pleased with the result he had gotten. Alec's eyes were shining like lamps and his face and neck were completely red. His hair was a mess; Magnus wasn't even aware that he had touched it at all. His chest was heaving and his neck was shining from the kisses that Magnus had left all over it. He was swaying slowly and he had a completely dazed and blissed out look on his face.

"Now you've been kissed." Magnus winked again and pushed the door open from behind Alec. "See you Friday?"

Alec cleared his throat and tried to pull his desperate gaze away from Magnus' lips. Magnus realised a little too late that that wasn't going to happen and before he knew it Alec was kissing him. Alec had grabbed Magnus' shirt and smashed his lips against Magnus'. It was messy and unpracticed but possibly one of the best kisses Magnus had ever received. It screamed 'I don't know what I'm doing but I love it'. Magnus could totally dig it.

Alec eventually pulled away and when he did, the dazed look he previously wore was gone and replaced with a smile that glowed almost as much as his eyes were.

"Friday." Alec pointed and Magnus and backed away from the door, almost skipping down the hall.

"Lightwoods." Magnus chuckled. "You guys always have to have the last word!" Magnus shouted after Alec as the door shut. The last noise he heard was a loud laugh from Alec. God, that boy's laugh was beautiful.

Magnus made no effort to smooth out his wrinkled shirt from Alec's mad grab, and kept it the way it was as a kind of reminder of what had just happened. So he knew it wasn't just a wonderful dream.

He shut the door and drifted over to his couch, picking up His yet to be tasted cocktail as he went. He took a sip and it tasted perfect. The right sting of alcohol and something thats was distinctly and uniquely... Alec.

"I think I'll call this one 'blue eyed beauty.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I might be posting more, who knows? We’ll just go with the flow


End file.
